He's your farther
by scotsummers
Summary: When Joyce tells Buffy and Dawn that Hank summer's isn't there farther, the world's all different, Buffy and Dawn move to a city that might as well be Sunnydale 2.0, and Oh yeah there mom's very good at keeping secrets. Please please please comment and tell me what you think butt if you want to criticize please do it constructively thanks XD


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"One day at Buffy's house, Joyce calls Buffy and Dawn into the living room,the two of them sat down on the sofa facing there mother who looked scared and nervous at the same time. Joyce took a breath,"Girls, do you remember that time I took you all the way to Gotham and you kept asking me why but I just blanket you think whole time?!"Joyce asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Yeah, I was six years old and Dawn was still in your womb!"Buffy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Dawn new something was wrong with her mother just by the look on her face"Mom,why are you bringing this up, and why do you have that scared look on your face!?"she asked with a concerned look on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Joyce's hand shook a little but she quickly grabbed in with her other hand/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I have this scared look because im going to tell you why we where there that day, and im worried about what you're reaction might be!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""A few years before Buffy was born,I liked to travel the world this was before I met your farther,I met a man, I liked him and he liked me,we spent about a year and a half together,we went to see live bands,we went to Disney world too,or at least we broke in to Disney world!"Joyce laughed a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Wait, you and this random guy just broke into Disney world and you didn't think to take pictures?!"Dawn said thinking Joyce was a little crazy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""We didn't have time,we where too busy doing well... other things!"When Joyce said that she changed from scared to embarrassment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Wait,wait,wait, you had sex at Disney world?!"Buffy yelled in shock"What ride was it even on,did you get cought?!"Buffy asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Umm, Buffy that's not the shocking part of my story trust me, and if you must know,we did it in one thoughs underground tunnels that the characters use to get from one end of the park to the other without being seen!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Some time later we had to break up,his world was much more dangerous than I realized, and when we separated I was pregnant with you, Buffy!"When Joyce said that Buffy's heart skipped a beat as did Dawn's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""A-are you saying what i think your saying?!"Buffy asked holding back the tears, Dawn put her arm round Buffy for comfort and support./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Hank, is your farther but he's not your biological one, and this doesn't change, Hank still loves you,both of you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Wait, what do you mean both of you,are you saying he's not my farther either,but how the hell does that even work im younger than Buffy!"Said Dawn with slight anger in her voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""When Buffy was six I thought it was about time she got to see her biological father even if it was only once,so I took her to Gotham, however while i was there one thing led to another and the next thing I knew i was pregnant with you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Joyce and Buffy burst into tears, with Buffy's face turning into a waterfall she got up and ran out the front door as fast as she could and didn't stop for anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Dawn stood up but she didn't run, she just looked at her mother with disgust,"Im going after her but before I do just tell me one thing, why the hell are you telling us this now,infact why tell us this at all!"Dawn asked trying not shout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Joyce stood up walked over to Dawn and helled her hands,"Dawn I get that you don't trust me and after what im about to say you most likely never will,Dawn you and Buffy are going to be living with your dad and I don't mean Hank I mean your biological dad, and please don't ask why I just need your to trust me!"The second Joyce said the word trust Dawn pulled away from her mom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Just... just tell me his name!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Bruce Wayne,his name is Bruce Wayne!"after she said that Dawn walked out the door without bothering to slam it behind her,her only thought was finding Buffy./p 


End file.
